


Leather and Champagne

by Catw00man



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Birthday Presents, Community: fma_fic_contest, Drabble, F/M, Light BDSM, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catw00man/pseuds/Catw00man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romance is in the eye of the beholder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather and Champagne

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Lost, Something Gained](https://archiveofourown.org/works/256500) by [Catw00man](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catw00man/pseuds/Catw00man). 



> Alright so for those who wonder where this piece came from it’s set in the same setting as this post manga story I did for the BDSM Big Bang challenge. The original story has a lot more angst, substance and plot to it, lol, and can be [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/256500) if you’re interested. I just liked that little world and wanted to add a little more to it. :-)
> 
> Written for the [fma_fic_contest](http://fma-fic-contest.livejournal.com) for the prompt: _Romance._   
> 

He’d first considered buying flowers, but he knew it wouldn’t get the reaction he wanted. They’d just wither and die and she’s definitely not one for wastefulness.

Then he thought about some of those fancy chocolates, but she’s never been much for sweets. Chocolate covered strawberries, maybe, but he’d probably be pushing his luck.

A night on the town was the next idea, but he didn’t get very far with it. Time off is a rare commodity and neither one of them are much for dressing up and eating out. A night at home or the shooting range is always better.

So that’s how he ended up naked, leather collar around his neck and wrists bound over his head to the metal bed frame.

“Is this your idea of romance, Jean?”

He glances to the dozen roses on the dresser, the chocolate strawberries and champagne on the nightstand and thinks about their favorite meal of takeout in the kitchen. A slow smile curls his lips at the devilish look in her eyes as she pulls off her uniform jacket.

“No, but it’s yours.”

She grins as she leans down to unlace her boots and pull them off, quickly followed by her pants and black undershirt. He was worried about making the right decision but from the look in her eyes as she crawls over him he knows he made the right one.

“You know me too well,” she purrs against his ear.

“Happy birthday, Riza,” he says with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and concrit are always loved and appreciated. :-)


End file.
